In various manufacturing and construction industries, items are produced that benefit from a surface coating or primer. Typically, these coatings provide some protection for the underlying surface or facilitate the adhesion of subsequent coatings such as paint. Metal or reactive surfaces, are typically coated or chemically altered to reduce reactivity and thereby reduce corrosion or oxidation. Coatings may include colorants to alter visual aspects of items coated.
In addition, flame retardant coatings may reduce the flammability of items coated. For example, parts of vehicles, buildings, and furniture may be coated with flame retardant coatings to reduce their flammability. Unfortunately, conventional flame retardant coatings may be dissolved and rendered inactive by water or water vapor or require elevated cure temperatures and extended cure times. Susceptibility to water may be reduced by coating the flame retardant layer with a water impervious layer. However, this added step increases cost and is time consuming. The curing requirements are costly, time consuming and may also be impractical for large items such as, for example, buildings, planes, trains, and the like.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a coating capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.